guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deadly Paradox
impressive on a caster assassin (which is possible with some of the new skills) --Midnight08 21:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Hidden Caltrops looks fun to combine. --Crazytreeboy 22:27, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Skills, not spells. :::spells are skills - X 14:12, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Does this have a future in combination with Flourish? Also: First post. Still trying to figure out these tags and stuff. Jinnai :does this work with assassin signets too? You can't recharge disabled skills, as far as I know... Arshay Duskbrow 16:19, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, Flourish would work with this, actually. Disabled just means it's recharging. If it's recharge time is less than 10 seconds, it's reset to 10. If it's more, the skill has no effect. At least, I'm 90% sure of that. --Crazytreeboy 20:58, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, finally got around to testing (needed flourish). Flourish WILL recharge your attacks, and your attacks will recharge 50% faster afterwards from Deadly Paradox, but they do NOT activate 50% faster. Maybe cause they have no listed activation time? --Crazytreeboy 15:00, 25 November 2006 (CST) I already said this under Deadly Haste, but I'm thinking combining Deadly Haste with Deadly Paradox and all those half range Deadly Arts spells might be quite fun. :) --Morfedel 28 September 2006 :You won't have the energy for that kind of spam. --Spura 06:57, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::You would if you used an Assassin Secondary with an ele or necro, or used Crit Strikes/AP/Mesmer secondary for your energy. ::Also, has anyone considered this? It affects signets too. Deadly Paradox, Palm Strike, Blinding Powder, Signet of Shadows, Iron Palm? Or use it to spam interrupts and KD skillsLabmonkey 07:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT) deadly paradox all things on your skill bar are skills, including spells -there are some things that only trigger on non spell-skills (can't remember name) and spells trigger ss which acts on skills also-morale boosts and level gains recharge all skills :Oh, hey. What about Shadow Form? 30 second recharge with up to 25 second duration + arcane echo. --24.4.18.48 17:11, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Nice idea. Dark Escape should work also, except kept up constantly :) 24.96.135.224 13:11, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Dark Escape is a stance and Deadly Paradox is too. ::::However, Deadly Paradox would affect Dark Escape as long as Deadly Paradox was put up first. Just do Deadly Paradox, then immediately afterward Dark Escape. (See Serpent's Quickness on how it quickens its own recharge.)--Ender A 02:59, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::::(To clarify, see Talk:Serpent's Quickness#Recharging stances.)--Ender A 03:06, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I'm curious - if Deadly Paradox is up while the next Deadly Paradox is activated, will it halve the 10 second disable for Assassin attack skills?--Ender A 04:41, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :It shouldn't. Recharge reduction doesn't normally reduce disabled duration. Try a diversion under QZ or serpents quickness to see it. --Crazytreeboy 10:32, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, interesting.--Ender A 22:15, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::That's what I said above. :P Arshay Duskbrow 04:27, 20 November 2006 (CST) Since Deadly Paradox is non-elite, you can use it with an elite energy management so you have enough energy for Paradox + Deadly Haste while spamming all throwing dagger spells + Entangling Asp. Finally a skill that makes Deadly Arts assassins worthwile. --Spark 20:59, 18 December 2006 (CST) Does this skill speed up the recharge time if it is cast after the spell you want recharged? For example, cast FN and then this, will FN still recharge twice as fast? Go4the1 18:12, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :No. (And your FN would end, heh.) --Fyren 01:16, 23 April 2007 (CDT) With Moebius Strike This is a stance, so one could possibly activate it while in the middle of using moebius strike, thus recharging all attack skills. Of course, if you have moebius strike, its trivial. :Mobius won't activate then — Skuld 17:05, 11 December 2006 (CST) well, you would have already activated it, and used deadly paradox mid-strike :No. The attack skill isn't complete until the strike actually lands on the target (whether it hits or not). If it is disabled during the strike animation, it will be disabled before it hits and will thus have no effect. Even if it worked like you say, deadly paradox will not reduce the time a skill is disabled. --RolandOfGilead 12:40, 16 December 2006 (CST) Limitations??? Do limitations of the Serpent's Quickness also apply for this skill? (e.g. the need for to skills to be activated after the Serpent's Quickness is already active on the character in order for the recharge boost to apply ) :Yes. They're both stances and function the same way. --Ufelder 07:08, 30 December 2006 (CST) No More Stance Compatibility Yes, it no longer affects Stances used after it as of the Feb 1 update, according to a "bug" fix. That was one of the coolest things about it; now it's just for specialized caster Assassins. Too bad, some of the stance combinations were pretty creative. I know they nerfed it just because of perma-Dark Escape on a Monk, but they could have done something else like increase the energy cost and/or recharge instead of getting rid of the feature altogether and scrapping the other possible stance combinations. Oh well, maybe they'll rework it in the future. Pax Deorum 17:26, 2 February 2007 (CST) :The wierd thing is that it's listed as a bug fix, but Serpent's Quickness has been reducing the recharge time of stances for ages. -- Gordon Ecker 06:06, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::That's why I said bug in quotes. It isn't a bug fix; if it were, it would only effect Skills like it says in its description. It's just a specific nerf to the perma-Dark Escape and Shadow of Haste that was possible for casters and runners. Pax Deorum 00:03, 10 February 2007 (CST) I dont get this skill if it disables ur skills then how does the recarge help if u cant use dem i dnt get it some1 help me plz!! 62.252.32.16 15:18, 15 February 2007 (CST) :It disables Attack Skills. Assassins have a wide variety of spells, and this is meant to be used with them. Arshay Duskbrow 18:24, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::plus you can still use it to make attack skills recharge faster with enough points(but they don't activate 50% faster-nuts) The True Deadly Paradox It's a conspiracy man! I know it is! Join the club! Or maybe I'm just crazy... The Paintballer (T/ ) :From observation, I concur that killing your grandfather results in not being able to spell the world beleive.. Wait a second. RadaArashi 16:01, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol. I always do that. My fingers hit the second E before I can get to the I.... dang keyboard. The Paintballer (T/ ) 10:19, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::Or when you go back in time and bang your grand-mother. In essence you are your own grandfather. Though that's technically not a 'deadly' paradox, more a 'incestuous' paradox. Futurama FTW! --Blue.rellik 00:42, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That's grody..... :/ The Paintballer (T/ ) 00:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: went back and did the nasty in the past-y! <3--70.58.37.4 04:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Are we sure Heroes won't activate this skill? I could swear that my Zenmai has used this skill a number of times... But I should mention that I don't equip a weapon on her, and she's got an item spell equipped. I'm not positive though. I'll take a closer look, definitely. cedave( ) 23:34, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :You could always use some game recorder during a fight and have her minibar open to see what causes her to use it. --Mafaraxas 20:13, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :: Well, I never saw one of mine use it. Such a pity, this skill alone would enable some interesting builds for heroes. Sigh. Hero AI is pretty weird, some things they do better, some worse. REALLY worse :) NightAngel 20:29, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :::I noticed my heroes to use it when they were kinda dead (like, 20% hp). It could be cause before I was always activating DP->Feigned, so they kinda memorized that (just like Zhed, always does GoLE->WaHarm->WaMelee on aggro :D) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Daaaaaang This skill got pwnt. No more immorti-sin's and a weakening of dagger spammers. Can't say that I'm not happy. The Paintballer (T/ ) 00:38, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :UGH!!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME ANET NERFS SOMETHING I USED fesorfor4eswp;foi4w3asoitrf43ajweospf;waesji;kflasd *anger boiling*... >_< waaaaaaaaah!!! ::For the sake of balance. 220.101.173.37 02:50, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well this was a preaty stupid nerf honestly the dagger spammers weren't overpowered, just over used. Now perma Shadow Formers needed a nerf it was stupid to be able to keep that up 100% of the time.....but there had to have been a better way to nerf them, well at least this nerf didnt effect me much for a change >_> 203.25.140.101 02:56, 17 October 2007 (UTC) nerfing this was useless. now it has no use becouse of Serpent's Quickness, same effect but it lasts twice as long, and doesnt make you lose attacks, wile less maintainable. in truth the only way to make this acceptible is to remove the 10 seconds where your attack skills are recharging. The Observer 70.56.3.224 03:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) This nerf was necessary, first nerf im thanking Anet. Honestly, some people. This was one of the most broken skills in the game. QQ moar. --Macros 03:25, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Good nerf. BTW that was directed at toxis spikers, not immortisins... You don't see! You don't see at all! This will make running a lot harder! Arrg!! I must test this out, but I can already see that it would affect runners regardless of testing! I knew that nerfing chilblains was too good to be true. GAH! Mustn't lose hope, maybe it's still possible...TESTING!! -Isi :Sif use this for running, it provides no speed boost. there are much better stances to use for running :all in all though, epic pissed at this. --Peace Out 06:28, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I actually liked using this skill but not as a assacaster, I used it for my IW mesmer/assasin which I used shadow art skills to complement my survival skills. This is a little annoying but I really hated those assassins so I suppose it was for the best. Flechette 06:22, 17 October 2007 (UTC) And I just got my Sin to run to Droknar for the first time... dammit! /grief fR0z3n.S0u1 07:24, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Yay, now I have no characters to run Drok's, because I don't know how to make it with Ranger or Monk yet... And my perma-SF in Tombs got nerfed, cool. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:53, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Ha this is funny, dagger spammers still work just slightly less spammy and perma shadow form still works just the timing is more tight. LOL good job anet you just achieved almost nothing! 121.45.221.187 13:21, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ...Why didn't they just +recharge on DD? 87.66.78.175 14:08, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Because it's easier to add Exhaustion to a spell instead of nerfing it's effects, like pre-balance after-nerf Wanderlust and few rit spells ;d — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 16:57, 17 October 2007 (UTC) A useless dumb nerf Wow... Invicisins arent much of a threat (except to stupid monsters) and dagger spammers dont hurt much, Earth daggers hurt more...... AT LEAST THESE BUILDS TAKE ACTUAL SKILL! >.> :...what skill was used in spamming dancing daggers and an insane mass of KD? Or did I read the rant incorrectly? Lord of all tyria 20:05, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::lolololololololol no, teh 55 takez skill, n00b, dat siun build is total n00b1!11!!!!!1''~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 20:22, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Hahahah 55 and derv 130 takes no skill at all, you sit there while monsters kill themselves. Wow, Big skill. At least invincisin actually has timing involved. The nerf didnt do much anyway, i can still keep Shadowform up 100% and i dont spam daggers anyway. And By skill i ment an actual combo, unlike nukers who just sit their and spam their spells. :How in the heaven do you still keep it up 100%? :A gimmick, flavor of the month build takes more talent to execute than an actual build? Interesting hypothesis.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 22:58, 17 October 2007 (UTC) True, invinci-sins are only a threat to dumb monsters. In PvP, invinci-sins are just annoying to the extent of griefing. Invinci-sins ''deserved this nerf. 69.21.138.97 11:55, 18 October 2007 (UTC) : But not those using it while lutrunning :( I hate that PvP gotta ruin PvE all the time.